How 'Bout You Take the Lead?
by eeclairfarron
Summary: One-Shot. Fem!America/England - Emily encourages Arthur to confess something he'd like to try in bed. What she gets comes as a surprise. Arthur is surprised she agrees to it. Pegging.


How 'Bout You Take the Lead?

The morning light peaked into the small bedroom. Emily loved the way the rays of light illuminated the ends of Arthur's dirty blonde hair and pale skin. It had been a while since she had woken up before Arthur, which she took a bit joy from. She lightly traced lines around the definition of his back, examining the freckles sprayed across his shoulders. Arthur flinched within her touch but then relaxed.

She smiled.

She laid her head down on the pillow and began to reminisce about the night before.

Emily had always loved to be adventurous and try new things. From what she cooked in the kitchen to her hobbies such as kick boxing or playing in the local women's softball league. She always loved going out and finding some new to do or try. Arthur was different, and was hesitant to any kind of change. He loved routine, fixed schedules and always had the same thing for breakfast and a cup of tea when he got home every day from work.

Emily tried to talk him into trying something new every once in awhile. She took him dancing, even though he insistent that he couldn't dance and be damned if he would. She took him to a midnight showing of Rocky Horror, even though he insisted that they were too old for it, to which she informed him that he was full of shit.

The newest thing Emily had been suggesting was for them to explore new things in the bedroom. Emily prodded Arthur about spicing it up a bit, insuring him that it wasn't because the sex was becoming bland. She loved him and the only reason she wanted to was because she loved him and trusted him enough to do so. Arthur eventually agreed. Emily eased him into trying some light bondage, nothing terribly exotic. Arthur tied her hands to the headboard, checking multiple times that they weren't too tight or hurting her, even though she insisted it was alright. He went over the safe word with her multiple times, Albuquerque (it wasn't a word they'd _usually_ say in the heat of the moment). Arthur started out slow but, with a little encouragement, he built up the pace. The feeling of giving all control and trust to Arthur was euphoric. Every thrust, every stolen kiss, every moan, she lost herself a little more. It may have been a bit clumsy but it was still perfect.

After she was untied and wrapped herself around Arthur's waist, she asked him what he would like to try in the bedroom. What was his fantasy? What did he desire? He hesitated, fumbling with his words.

"I-I...huh...I have ideas...but...never mind."

"Sugar, what is it?"

"It's nothing love."

"...It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Honestly, it's nothing."

She let it go, but now it was creeping back to the front of her mind. What was he going to say? Is he embarrassed? Did he think she would judge him?

She begrudgingly untangled herself for the sheets, and quietly made her way into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and filled the tea kettle and put it on the stove. She rummaged the fridge and grabbed a few eggs and a package of bacon. She made breakfast as quietly as she could, only the audible sound of sizzling bacon filled the room, until she could hear stirring from the bedroom. The disheveled Brit emerged from the bedroom, running his fingers through his mop of hair.

Emily smiled. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, love."

"It's unusual for you to be up so late."

Arthur yawned. "Hmm, I must have been more tired than I thought I was."

"Tea pot is on the stove should be done any minute. Go grab a mug."

"Do you need one for that swill you call coffee?"

"Yes, I will need one for some of that 'swill'. Also, could you grab the creamer from the fridge please?"

Arthur mockingly sighed. "I guess."

Emily divided the eggs and bacon between two plates and places them on the table. She placed the leftover dishes into the sink and quickly washed them and placed them in the dish rack. Arthur was sitting with his cup of tea and reading the newspaper when she sat down at the table.

"Anything interesting?"

"No just the usual. Politics, celebrity gossip and hmm...chance of showers this weekend."

Emily stared at the eggs on her plate, pushing them around until the yoke began to bleed.

"I know it might not be polite table talk, but I really enjoyed last night..."

Arthur blushed. "...um, yeah. That was...interesting."

"I know that it was a little awkward for you but it meant a lot to me that you were willing to do it."

"I-It wasn't so bad. I was a little out of my comfort zone, but it was fun."

"I'd love to return the favor."

"What...do you mean?"

"Arthur, sweetheart, is there anything you'd like us to try in...you know..."

Arthur paused.

"Sweetie. You can tell me anything."

"I'm afraid you might...laugh at me, or think it odd."

"Honey, I wouldn't do that. Just tell me, please?"

"I...I always had a thing I've wanted to do...but I don't think you'd be comfortable with it."

"What is this 'thing'?"

"Oh lord, I don't know how to say this, but...I'd like us...to switch it up."

"Okay...be more specific."

"I want you...to fuck me."

"Um, I do that all the time."

"No not like that, I mean, like _really_ fuck me."

"...I'm not quite following."

Arthur's face was flushed with embarrassment, his cheeks crimson.

"...Strap-on."

Emily froze.

"Strap-on? Wha- _oh dear lord_, I get it."

Arthur buried his face in the newspaper.

"I told you wouldn't like it!"

Emily couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not that I'm turned off by the idea it's just...outta left field. I didn't peg you for a guy to like, pardon the pun, pegging."

"I, um...I don't know. Just a fantasy I've had? I'm not forcing you to consider it. Just, you asked what I'd like so...I'm just being honest."

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not judging you or anything. We've all got our kinks."

Arthur was still bright red, face in the newspaper when Emily got up from her seat and went over to hug Arthur.

She kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change. Can you do the dishes babe?"

Arthur mumbled, "Okay, fine."

...

Emily had no idea what she was doing and it was kinda terrifying. She never thought she would be standing in the middle of a sex shop picking out a strap on...to use on her boyfriend. Emily wasn't one to be bashful but it was hard not to be when she was surrounded by dildos, XXX DVDs, lingerie, fleshlights, handcuffs, whips and...swords? She never got why the local sex shop carried weapons but not the point. It didn't help that the store was flooded with customers. Emily was flustered. A man with blonde hair pulled in back in a pony tail approached her. She didn't realize he was an employee until she spotted the gold name tag.

"May I help you find something ma'am?"

"Well...I don't know. I think I got this...maybe."

"Ahh looking at our selection of strap-ons?"

Emily chewed her lip. "...Yes."

"Well someone's gonna be a lucky lady tonight."

"Um...it's for my boyfriend..."

An eerie smile spread across his face.

"_Oh_, nice."

"Yeah. Well...okay, I've never done this before so I have no idea what I need."

He walked up to the display and scratched his chin. He clicked his teeth until he stumbled apon a black leather harness.

"This is a good harness - not too hard to put on and comfortable. It looks about your size."

He pointed to a dildo on the shelf.

"This attachment is smooth, and of modest size for beginners. It's not terribly small but not terribly big. Want to go easy on him the first time around dear. As someone once said, the rear is the body's magnifying glass: everything that goes into it appears to be twice its natural size. Also, this one is made of silicone so it's easy to clean."

"Wow, um thanks...I didn't quite catch your name. I'm sorry."

"It's Francis."

"Thanks Francis."

"Hope you and the boy toy have some fun. Tell me how it goes next time you're in, okay?"

Emily gave a nervous laugh.

"T-thanks. I'll...I'll do that."

...

Arthur was suspicious. His girlfriend was awfully quiet at the dinner table. She was usually so excited to tell him about her day and ask him about his. She hardly made eye contact with him from across the table and hardly touched her food. She seemed, perhaps, tense. It was a bit worrisome.

Arthur quietly sipped his tea. After a few more silent minutes, Arthur couldn't help but press her on the matter.

"Is something wrong love?"

"O-oh, no nothin's wrong darlin'. Just a bit of a space case tonight. Sorry bout that."

Her words were heavily laden with a Southern accent. Arthur knew, she only had such a heavy accent when she was nervous. Something was definitely wrong.

"By the way you butchered that sentence, I bet you're lying. Spill it."

"Um...yeah. I kinda have a surprise tonight. I'm just...kinda nervous about it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you be nervous? I may not be the best with surprises but I always love yours anyway."

"Yeah, this is kinda different than most of my surprises."

Arthur squinted. "Now, you're making me nervous."

"No! No sweetie, don't be...I think you'll like it. It's just...I want you to enjoy your surprise and I don't want to mess it up."

"Emily..."

She rose from her chair, walked over to Arthur and bent over to give him a kiss.

"Meet me upstairs."

Emily picked up her plate, put it in the sink and headed upstairs.

Arthur was puzzled. He didn't know if he should be nervous or excited. Maybe both? He was mostly nervous though. He hasn't seen Emily act like this in a long time. She was usually so bold, but here she was seeming so unsure of herself.

Arthur cleaned his plate and placed it on the dish rack. Once he dried his hands, he cautiously made his way up the stairs. He couldn't hear her but he was sure she was in the bedroom. He hesitated, only for a moment, before he opened the door. Emily was sitting at the end of the bed, naked, breasts bare, only wearing some sort of black harness.

Oh.

_Oh_. Now things were making sense.

Arthur's jaw dropped.

"Oh my lord."

"Hey Arthur."

"Is that what I think it-"

"Yeah, it is."

"Wow. Just...fuck"

A modest sized, smooth dildo laid next to her on the bed. Arthur could the blood rushing, his heart racing.

Emily smirked and curled her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"Get over here."

Arthur happily obliged.

Next thing he remembered was lips touching and parting. A hot tongue in his mouth. Teeth clacking together as the kiss deepened.

There was too much clothing between them. Arthur hastily unbuttoned his shirt as Emily fiddled with his belt. And with a yank his shirt was across the room and his slacks kicked off from around his ankles.

Arthur pulled her flush against him, moving his mouth to the nape of her neck. Her breath hitched. He laid sloppy kisses down her neck, occasionally sucking and licking until he reached her collar bones, his hands clutched around her waist.

He pressed her down against the sheets, his mouth on her breast, caressing her nipple with his tongue. He could hear her gasp with each lick, each suck. He switched to other one, careful to treat it with as much care as the other. Emily slipped a muffled moan, her nails digging into your shoulders. He trailed kisses down her abdomen until he reached her navel. He quickly licked it, making her giggle.

Hands pressed against his chest until his back hit the bed. Emily smiled, hovering above him. Her face flushed. Arthur couldn't help but find her stunning.

She leaned down for a kiss, deep and greedy, biting down on his lip. Arthur moaned. Her hands ran up and down his abdomen as she made work of laying kisses down his chin until she reached his neck.

Arthur cursed her for knowing his weakness. She paid special attention to the nape of his neck - sucking and biting, and soothing the spot with her tongue. She slowly kissed her way down his chest until she reached his navel. Arthur tried not to chuckle when she licked his navel, but he failed. She smirked in triumph. Revenge. She got it. Arthur huffed.

She slid her fingers around the elastic waistband of his boxers. She tugged them down gently until Arthur's erection was freed. She smirked as she laid a kiss on the tip.

She continued to yank his briefs from around his legs. Arthur was caught off guard when she immediately crawled to the other side of the bed. He turned his head to see her grabbing a small bottle from the side table.

Oh, that.

She crawled back over to her original position .

"I'm going to need you to lay at the edge of the bed babe. Legs out. I need room to...prepare you for this."

Arthur gulped, then nodded. He obediently scooted to the edge of the bed.

Emily kneeled in front of him. She squirted some lube into her hand and rubbed it between her fingers for a few seconds to warm it up before hesitantly placing a finger to his entrance.

"I'll enter you slowly with one finger and work my way up from there. Tell me if it's too much okay?"

"O-okay."

With her free hand she grabbed the base of his erection and began take as much of him into her mouth as possible. The heat of her mouth around him was incredible. She slowly began to bob her head up and down, circling her tongue around his shaft, paying special attention to the head.

That's when he felt it, a slim digit entering him. She continued to work his cock as she gently began to move her finger. Slowly, in and out. In and out. She removed her mouth and licked from the base to tip of his cock. Pleasure coiled in his stomach.

Next thing he knew he could feel a second finger work its way into his entrance. Slowly moving in and out. She curved her fingers up and hit it, the sweet spot.

_Oh, oh. That felt great_.

Arthur gasped causing Emily to immediately freeze.

"N-no...don't stop. You're doing fine. Please...go on."

She smiled around him before continuing her movements.

A third finger add, Arthur hissed.

Emily released his erection with a pop.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's...ugh. It's okay. Go on."

She sighed before continuing to take him in while she prepared him. Lips tight around him, hot heat engulfing him, fingers deep within him. It was almost too much to take.

That's when everything stopped. Arthur groaned from the loss of sensation.

He looked down to see she had removed herself from between his legs. She was standing, turned away.

"What are you doing love?"

Emily turned to reveal the dildo in place.

Arthur gulped.

Emily grabbed the small bottle from the floor and squirted more clear liquid into her hand and began to lather the dildo. She liberally squirted more lube before working it with both her hands.

"Babe, this will probably be easier if you roll over."

Arthur quickly obeyed.

Emily placed a hand on his waist and began to rub circles with her thumb to soothe him.

"Relax."

Arthur could feel the tip of the dildo press against his entrance.

"You ready for this sweetheart?"

Arthur took a deep, audible breath.

"Yes."

Emily slowly slid the tip into his entrance. Arthur gasped.

"Sorry sweetie. I'll pause for a second, let you get adjusted."

Arthur tried to relax. He took a few deep breaths. Letting his muscles relax.

"I'm ready."

Emily continued to push deeper into him. She paused once Arthur had taken most of it in. She steadied herself on the bed.

"I'm going to start pulling out."

She pulled back and slowly thrusted back into him. Then again, and again, and again until she built up a steady rhythm. Her nails digging into his sides and she steadied him the best she could. She leaned closer and closer the deeper it went. She quickened her pace.

Arthur could feel her breath on his neck, her laying kisses between each thrust. She adjusted and thrust upward.

Then Arthur could feel a streak of pleasure rush through his body.

It was electric.

"Oh god there, there, there," Arthur breathlessly moaned.

Emily silently obliged, her fingers hot to the touch against his sides.

She reached around him and grabbed a hold of his cock. She synchronized each thrust with each stroke of his cock. Arthur could feel himself getting close.

With the last good, hard thrust, Arthur's vision turned white. His release spilled into her soft fingers.

Arthur collapsed onto the bed, Emily laying flush against him. They lay frozen for a few long moments before Emily raised herself up and slowly pulled out. She jumped off the bed and unbuckled the harness and let it fall from around her waist onto the floor.

She collapsed onto the bed beside Arthur.

Arthur moaned.

"I'm sorry love. Do you want me to take care of you? I know that was a lot more enjoyable for me than you."

"Oh god, don't worry about it. I...I don't have the energy. That was exhausting...and yet exhilarating."

"Now you know how I feel when I'm fucking you."

"I could say the same about how I feel when I'm getting fucked but not quite, I guess. It's a little different. Only a little."

Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd say this is a little different."

Arthur rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

Arthur hummed. "Mmm...thanks love."

"No problem baby."

"I can't believe you actually agreed to do this. I thought you found me insane at the breakfast table when I told you."

"I wasn't weirded out by it, just surprised. Didn't think you were into that."

"Well, I can be full of surprises just like you."

"You should tell me these things more often. It was surprisingly fun."

He smiled into her shoulder.

"Maybe I will, but for now, sleep."

Arthur could feel her relax into his touch.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I love you babe."

"Love you too love."

THE END

* * *

Dedicated to my friend DJ. You inspired me to finish this. It may have never been done without your encouragement. Thanks bubu. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
